packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pack of the Vulpus Raiders
The Pack of the Vulpus Raiders is owned by Foxy, and coded by Happy Pack of the Vulpus Raiders (Created by Foxy) Appearance: Earth Foxes: Earth Foxes are normal foxes. Which means they look just like normal foxes. They can be orange with black paws and a white belly, white, black, and/or silver, gray, brown, and/or bronze, or EXTREMELY rarely, gold. They are usually seen with a chain or rope around their necks. Pegafoxes: Ordinary foxes with giant, furry wings. The fur on these wings tapers into feathers at the end. Pegafoxes can be any color that Earth Foxes can be, in addition to blue, pink, and red. Golden is still very rare. Unifoxes: Ordinary foxes with a single horn on their head. The horn's appearance varies in accordance to the magic it posseses. The horn variants are- spiral, twisting forward, twisting backward, filled with holes, and made up of two horns twisting into one. These foxes can be any color that pegafoxes can be, in addition to green, purple, and yellow. Golden is still rare. Alifoxes: Alifoxes are ordinary foxes with pegafox wings and unifox horns. They can be any color, but golden is rare for them too. Status: Earth Foxes: Earth Foxes are considered worthless due to their inability to fly or perform magic. They're the slaves of the Vulpus Raider tribe, which is why they wear the shackle around their neck. If an Earth Fox comes from a wealthy family that cares for them, the family may bribe the authority into letting the fox be a servant instead. Poorer foxes can bribe the royalty with service. Pegafoxes: Pegafoxes are better than Earth Foxes, but everyfox knows that unifoxes could fly using a temporary magic spell. Pegafoxes are a better fighting force than unifoxes and Earth Foxes, however, and most of the Vulpus Raiders' military is made up of them. Unifoxes: Unifoxes make up the upper class in this tribe- usually. There is the matter of the horn, however. A unifox's horn practically decides their fate. Spiral: Spiral-Horned unifoxes are perfectly fine, and are indeed much of the population. Twisting Forth: Twisted-Forward-Horned unifoxes are treated with respect and courtesy, and often have jobs involving medical care. Twisting Back: Twisted-Backward-Horned unifoxes in the Vulpus Raiders Tribe are immediately moved to the higher society. They are usually shamans, with high magical skill. Filled with Holes: Unifoxes whose horns have holes in them are ostracized and rejected by the rest of their Tribe. They are left to die in the wild (Usually abandoned near dens of extremely hungry wild animals with blood smeared around them) if lucky, most are slain at birth. Nofox knows what started this intense fear and hatred, and anyfox that asked would most likely find themselves murdered in the same way as the Hole-Horned. Twisting Together: Doubly-Twisted-Horned unifoxes are moved to the highest society with the utmost speed. They are very powerful beings, nearly so much as alifoxes, and are treated with fear and reverence. Alifoxes: Alifoxes are the royal family. They are the head of everything. Abilities: Earth Foxes: Earth Foxes are normal foxes, but they often have skills in cultivating the earth and household tasks. Pegafoxes: Pegafoxes can fly and are often very powerful fighters. Unifoxes: Spiral: Spiral-Horned unifoxes know and perform basic magic, which they often use in daily life. Examples of spells often used for purposes like these are levitation and close-by teleportation. Twisting Forth: Twisted-Forward-Horned unifoxes are mostly talented in medical magic, such as closing minor wounds, mending broken bones, and soothing burns. They also will go into many different types of science, such as rocket science, botanical science, and medical science. Twisting Back: Twisted-Backward-Horned unifoxes have extreme magical skill, examples of which are- transmogrification, telepathy, and remote teleportation. They are often sought out by others for their abilities by other foxes, and thus either refuse to let anyfox they don’t know into their homes unless they can answer a question asked of them, or run off and become hermits. Filled with Holes: Hole-Horned unifoxes have odd powers. Powers like controlling electromagnetic and electro-poison waves, having flashbacks of previous events, and taking the form of another (They can only do this if they’ve seen that creature before). They can only have one of these powers however, and they’re very hard to control. Twisting Together: Doubly-Twisted-Horned unifoxes can do many frightening things with their powers. They’re quick to take offence, and will readily and easily punish any foxes that lie to them, or that they just think look unfriendly. They usually become mages, sorcerers, and even necromancers. They can curse other foxes, easily magically injure them, and can drive others mad if they strain hard enough. Alifoxes: Alifoxes can fly, have the abilities of Spiral-Horned and Twisted-Backward-Horned unifoxes, and are the royal family. They have other supernatural abilities too, such as changing the course of the heavenly bodies and reading multiple books at the same time. Territory: The Tribe of the Vulpus Raiders lives in a beautiful land, with the higher ranking foxes living in the lush, forested mountains, middle class citizens in the forests and plains below, and the lower class in the swamps and marshes. Religion: Vulpus Raiders worship the great fox gods and goddesses- Terrafoxa, the Earth Fox goddess, Aerofox, the pegafox god, Magicafoxo, the god of alifoxes, and the multiple unifox gods- Arisa, the Spiral-Horned unifox goddess, Medicam, the Twisted-Forward-Horned unifox god, Hanajima, the Twisted-Backward-Horned unifox goddess, Tohru, the Doubly-Twisted-Horned unifox god, and Kyoko, the disgraced Hole-Horned unifox goddess. History: Important Figures: *Queen Sunflower (The first queen) *Queen Daisy (Daughter of Queen Sunflower) *Princess Nightingale (Sister of Queen Daisy) *Prince Hummingbird (Son of Queen Daisy) *Duke Verbena (Nephew of Queen Daisy and Princess Nightingale) *Hellebore (The "evil" Hole-Horned is written by the victors!) WIP Royal Family: In the royal family, the eldest daughter inherits the throne. She may take on a king, but the queen is always dominant. In the absence of any daughters, a son may inherit. If the princess becomes queen at an age when she is too young to rule, a respected and trusted noble may take on temporary responsibility. Names: Vulpus Raiders should be named after types of plants or small birds. (i.e., Junco, Rose, etc.). If your fox was banished or abandoned, they may have different names, but these must relate to nature (i.e., a Hole-Horned unifox may have been abandoned and named themselves Raindrop). Members: Queen: Queen Nightshade King: Solar Eclipse Princesses: Fluff Princes: Earth Foxes: * Dove * * Pegafoxes: * * * Spiral-Horned: * * * Twisted-Forward-Horned: * Canary * * Twisted-Backward-Horned: * * * Hole-Horned: * * * Doubly-Twisted-Horned: * * * (Alifoxes only belong to the royal family). Please ask me for permission to create members. You may make Earth Foxes, Pegafoxes, Spiral-Horned, Twisted-Forward-Horned, Hole-Horned and Twisted-Backward-Horned unifoxes if you give me their name and type. Please don't make too many Hole-Horneds, as they are rare and most die at birth. I will need more information for Doubly-Twisted-Horneds and alifoxes. Thank you! Category:Packs